Erika Carson
Erika Jeanne Carson is an engineer currently working in the San Francisco General Hospital. She is also a member of the San Francisco resistance. Early History Life was literally a beach for Erika, born the second child to an oil rig worker and his patient, beautiful wife in the Gulf of Mexico, in Pensacola, Florida. Erika's world revolved around the ocean, from seafood for dinner many nights to almost every day spent in the waters off Pensacola. She was eight when the Visitors first came, and like all children, she was curious. She remembers begging to be taken to Miami, to see the huge ship hovering in the sky. Her parents indulged, offering the trip as an early ninth birthday present. Occupation History in the making, her father had said as they'd surveyed the great ship. Erika also remembers her father wishing he'd been prescient enough to also see the dangers of the aliens. The initial attack resulted in him packing up his family and moving them out to the Florida Keys where a resistance base had been established. They lived outside the base but Erika can still recall helicopters flying in and out at all hours, and the sounds of gunfire echoing through the old WWII era bunker being used for schooling. Post War When it was all said and done, and the Visitors gone, Dennis moved his family back into Pensacola. Determined to get on with life, he and his wife hardly discussed the intrusion with the girls and as a result, life again became all about the ocean. Showing a knack for electronics, she entered into the high school vocational program. She graduated with straight A's, making her parents even more proud when she was accepted into THE MIT, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, where she majored in Marine Electronic Engineering. Five years of engineering, two more years for her masters and Erika was hired by Shell Petroleum and lives a life that many others only dream of. Flying back and forth, her 'office' is miles out to see, on merchant vessals and oil rigs. One of the roughest places to work in, she holds her own with the big boys, the roughnecks. Currently, Erika is stranded in San Francisco, having stopped there for a three hour lay over on her way home to be bride's maid in Josephina's wedding. She has had no word from her family or friends. Like with everything else, she's not sitting there idly. She volunteered her time and electronics expertise to the hospital and to the Red Cross, who gladly exchanges it with a place for her to sleep at night. Personality Erika lives in what is probably the last bastion of a 'man's world' and holds her own respectably. She's learned to be tough, intimidating when needed and knows her trade very well. She misses her family but understands that right now, San Francisco is where she needs to be. Vital Statistics Age: 31 Height: 5'7" Hair: Dark Brunette Eyes: Green Family: *Father - Dennis *Mother - Anne *Sisters - Camille (older) and Josephina (younger); two nephews from Camille. Location/well-being is unknown. Professional Occupation: Marine Electronics Engineer Distinguishing Marks? Three tattoos - a dark blue dolphin, about two inches wide on the back of her left calf and a 'Tree of Life', about four inches across on the back of her right shoulder. The third one, from a drunken night in Bangkok, is a 'tramp stamp', spanning across her lower back in calligraphy script, reading 'Sugar & Spice'. Place of Birth: Pensacola, Florida Training/Education *Massachusetts Institute of Technology *Woods Hole Oceanographic Institue. Played by Jenn